SING A GAME
by aniylav27
Summary: this story is just about the cullens having fun and singing contest PLEASE TRY


It just was an ordinary day at the Cullen's house and I was sitting on Edwards lap on his couch in his room. We were discussing what we would do, he wanted to go to the meadow but we went there last night so we decided that we where not going to go today and that we where going to go tomorrow.

'' you know its been a while since we hanged out with my brothers and sisters maby we an play a game'' he suggested that was genios. I was about to say yes but I geuss Alice saw it because we heard a nock on the door.

'' come in Alice!'' kind of excited probably reading her mind or just hearing. When she walked in Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper followed behind her. So I guess they all agreed.

'' so what game are we going to play'' comming from Emmett, that was a very good question. We all started thinking about it and said random games or things we can do.

'' truth or dare'' emmett screamed so loud i had to cover my ears i saw edward glare at him.

''no remember what happened last time we all ended up in China how did that happen anyway'' said Rosalie. We all thought about that questions for a few minutes and mummble and shrugged an I don't knows.

'' Candy Land''

''no''

''Monopoly''

''no''

''Would You Rather''

''naahhhhh''

''Spin the Bottle'' said Emmett that was stupid I did not want to kiss anyone else bottle Edward

We all screamed a '' NO'' nobody wants to play that but Emmett.

'' what about the singing wars'' I said for some reason I was not that afraid of singing in front of the Cullens I knew them for a while and I have heard all of them sing before. Jasper was my favorite and then it was Edward I have to be thruthful.

''not to bad bella I did not know you had it in you'' said Alice. Edward and I just glared at her and everyon ele just stiffled laughter. You would think because they where vampires they would be able to hold it in but no just the apposite.

'' alright then it settled we are playing it alright Rose is going first then Em next is Alice then Jazz then Edward Sissor Hands and last but not least but definelty not the least te amazing Bella Swan a.k.a me'' said getting happily. Everybody kind of laughed at what I called Edward. I shot him a apolligetic smile and he just nodded.

'' first of alll we are not going to play in my room lets go int he living room'' Edward said and with that they where gone they left me up here they are so mean. So I just started waliking down stair s and when I was almost there I stumbled and edward caught me I blushed and said my thank yous and we walked down stairs and there they where all sitting on the couches except Alice who was setting up a back drop on the wall where I asummed we would be sining and probably dancing.

'' so Bella while you where gone taking might lng on the stairs we all decided what song we are going to do'' when Emmett was done making fun af me Alice was next to me with a camera.

'' alright what are you guys going to sing'' I asked truly curious

'' well I am not singing ok '' said Rosalie proudly I simply nodded.

'' I'm going to be singing adore you by migel'' Emmett said I have not heard that song in a while I liked it when I heard it I continued to nod my head.

'' I am going to be singing Love On Top by Beyounce as well'' said Alice goood choice I thought to myself

'' A am going to be singing Danny's Song by Kenny Boggins'' said Jasper I just looked at him in confusion I have never heard of that song.

''I know right Bella I never heard of the song either'' said Emmett wait no scratch that screamed Emmett. I glared at him

'' Bella its a country song'' said Jasper that makes sense.

'' and me my lady am goin' to be singin' Story of My Life by One Direction'' my handsome fiance' said. I was surprised I ahd lots of distase for one direction I actually hate them.

(AN) NO EFFENSE I REALLY SO NOT LIKE ONE DIRECTION PLEASE DONT GET MAD

''Bella I mean come on you have to like them if your fiance is a directioner'' said my girly sounding Edward. I just shook my head afraid that I might say something mean if i open my mouth.

''omg wouldn't it be really fun if esme and carlisle judge us'' alice said excitedly. that would be cool but i am going to lose no mater how awesome i am.

'' that would be awesome'' scream emmett and with that esme and carlisle where there

''alright lets get this show on the road wait wait wait bella what are you going to sing'' said carlisle oh yeah i got the perfect song ever

'' ladies and gentlemen drum roll please'' emmet started drumming on the wall and everyone except carlisle and esme where stomping there feet '' i will be singing take me the way i am'' i annouced proudly.

''aawwwwwwwww i lovethat song i should have picked that you meany'' i was hert by alice's words they where mean i thought to myself matterafacty

'' well alice you should have seen it comming imean i saw it comming and i am not the one that sees the future'' edward said defending ''yeah'' i yeld at her and then hid behind his back. alice just rolled her eyes

''alright are we going to start this thing or not'' screamed alice standing in front of the back drop. everybody tolk there places and we starded the show

Honey, Honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

alice is actual really good wow

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work) oh

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears

And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Come on Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby, baby

I can hear the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

she was awesome she every note

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Baby you're the one I love.

Baby you're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

we where all swaying back and forth to the rythm by now

Baby.

you're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only man I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

you're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top

we all clappedand howled s and complmented her on how nice she sounded.


End file.
